


Truly a Daddy's Girl

by K_Wolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Ephebophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sexual corruption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Wolf/pseuds/K_Wolf
Summary: A daughter's account of her family life and her ever increasing affection for her mother and father.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> All works are purely fictional and simply creative banter of the author. Any likenesses or resemblance are purely coincidental. This behaviour is -not- condoned in the real world.

When I was young, my parents kept me out of the loop, for reasons they had at the time. It's so cute when my mom talks about it because she was quite different back then. What I mean is that she was nervous, reserved, shy, timid etc. Over a few years, I would hear terrible sounds emerging from their room, shut off from them by the flimsy bedroom door. I shuddered and feared what was going on. That was until they emerged, sweaty, panting, and mostly my mom doting all over my dad. My dad is a bit of a different story. He was, and still is, a man of few words. His large, stocky-yet-well-figured frame made him somewhat of a threatening figure to those who didn't know him. His sandy brown hair was always kept at a length between buzzed and slightly overgrown. As for my mom, she was a petite, lithe, fair-complected blonde woman with blue eyes and a killer body, even after she had me. 

The screams I thought were of torture and violence occurring, but their actions afterward left me a bit confused. I do recall the one night we were all watching a movie and I apparently ended up falling asleep. I awoke to a sound of rhythmic smacking coming from the couch across the way from me, merely 7 or 8 feet away. I heard their breathing rapid and shallow, whispering things on occasion. With my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I could see things I could not yet fully comprehend and it fascinated me. “What were they doing? Why would they gain from such an activity? Why wasn't I included?” I questioned myself. That first night I merely watched... a lot. 

I innocently brought this up to my mom in passing conversation not long after. What else was a young girl to do except ask all of her burning questions and curiosities? My mom blinked at me a few times and smiled to me, telling me exactly what had occurred in front of my eyes. I was clueless to any of the terminology, but now I had a firm foundation to learn upon. My mother was strangely forthcoming with me. She would answer any and all of my questions, even going into stark detail. I sat and listened intently, but it was kind of weird how her demeanor had changed since I was younger. She seemed more outgoing, more energetic, more inviting... 

The more I asked, the more I learned. I eventually learned she always kept her golden blonde hair above her shoulders and below her ears. She said it was a preference of my father's and that she wouldn't dare go against his wishes. It made me wonder why she was so submissive to him and why she didn't bother doing what _she_ wanted to do. She was completely head over heels for him, even after 10 years, granted I was almost 8 at that point. She would dote over him, showing him affection while my dad seemed to react to only a few things she did and would not really return any of her affections except in his own way, which was maybe a soft smirk or a nod; typically, something subtle. To be honest, I can't recall him ever mutually returning a hug or a kiss that she'd give him multiples of daily. She'd do all his chores and cook his meals, not to mention she had her own occupation as a legal assistant. She never questioned or doubted him for a second it seemed, not that I ever saw. 

One night when I was still young, I recall sneaking past their bedroom door and hearing a sickening sound of what sounded like my mom choking and gagging. I pressed my ear to the door and wondered what sort of terrors were going on in there. It was against my better judgement to peek inside, but my curiosity got the best of me. I slowly cracked the door, silently, cautiously, still unable to see beyond the dark slit which forced me to eventually poke my head in. I will never forget the sight my eyes had laid upon that night. My body froze in a sudden moment of morbid curiosity, borderline terror, and a hint of amazement. 

I saw my mom laying on top of my dad, her head buried between his legs and her mouth completely filled with swollen cock. Her lips were tightly wrapped around the base, enough that I could see through his trimmed yet thick pubic hair. It had to have been completely down her throat by the time I peeked in. Her wrists were held together behind her back by my dad's left hand, his right hand laying heavily on the top of her head to keep her down on his enormous, throbbing dick. She was choking, sputtering, gagging, coughing. Spit and phlegm hung from her nose, connecting to the amount that had reached my dad’s sack like an anchor. Her eyeshadow was running down her cheeks, looking like her tears were black as coal. His preference was probably why she wore such copious amounts every day. My eyes were wide as I saw her weakly try to bob her head up and down, her body heaving on occasion, shoulders writhing as she tried to adjust herself in futility. 

She apparently didn't see me initially on account of her eyes were filled with tears; and that was when they weren’t rolling back as she gagged. He allowed her to dismount his cock orally for a moment to catch her breath as he held her hair forcefully in his fist. She came up gasping for air and eventually did a double take upon seeing me standing there, halfway hidden behind the bedroom door. She looked as if she were about to scream at me to get out or to warn my dad. I watched, semi-paralyzed. Before she got to form a full word, she was forced back down on his cock. I can only imagine what was going through her mind as she knew her innocent, sweet, little daughter was standing watching helplessly as her mother got throat fucked, choking down his massive cock. 

It was lost on me in the moment but now looking back I recall my dad mumbling something from beneath her along the lines of "When did I tell you to cum?" It's obvious to me now, but by my mom; being aware her innocent little baby girl was watching her be used like a fuck toy, was turned on more than ever before. I was startled, to say the least, and I do know my dad had seen me standing there as well. In fact, to this day, it still bothers me that he didn’t say anything, or at least invite me over to share. 

I ran from their room to mine and jumped under my covers. My heart was racing, my stomach felt weird, my thoughts were all over the place. I kept picturing those events vividly in my mind for the entire night. Something I distinctly remember was groping my cunt, my smooth lips were soaked, as well as my panties. I worried that I had pissed myself for the first time since I stopped wearing diapers, but this was not of the same consistency. I pulled my pants down to my ankles as I sat up in bed and examined. I spread my young legs and pulled my drenched lips apart. I was leaking profusely and I determined it was not actually a result of me pissing myself. Upon further inspection, I did determine that while being so wet resulted in a pleasurable sensation as I discovered the joy of rubbing my clit oh so softly. I poked and prodded at it in experimental ways and felt my face burn, initially with embarrassment, but pleasure soon after. 

I was pulled from my pleasures as I seemed to have spaced out and didn't catch my mom peeking on me. She made herself known with a cute giggle as she entered the room which sent me into a mild heart attack panic and I dove under my covers. She came over to console me and made mention that she was "pleasing daddy" as well as enjoying it herself and that I was not to be ashamed of exploring my own body. I had no idea how long she had been watching me, but I do know I was toying with my clit for at least 15 minutes, and that was almost an hour after I had ran from their room. 

She sat beside me on my bed and pulled the covers down, eventually soothing my fears and consoling me. She eventually gave me a few pointers that night by slipping her hand against my belly and sliding her cool fingers down to my burning gash. God, her hand felt amazing but I was too shy at the moment to let her know besides a restrained moan. I could see one of her lovely breasts from the breach in her robe as she reached over me. She taught me her favorite ways of rubbing her clit by practicing on me that night and needless to say I adopted those methods without hesitation. I remember her giving me my first orgasm on the same night. She had me tightly gripping her her robe. My body contorted and flinched involuntarily as she read my body language intuitively; rubbing me off into pure ecstasy. 

My young brain was now hooked on the chemical cocktail of endorphins that were released during orgasm, especially from my mother’s expert ministrations. Each time I got near climax she would talk “cute” to me, making loving noises and calling me names like “honey bunny” and “sugar bear”. I grew accustomed to it and even enjoyed when she did that. My eyelids would flutter as my eyes would roll back while she teased my clit and would run her wet fingers around the rim of my virgin hole. My hands would clench and grab at everything around me while my toes would start to tingle mercilessly and my nose would go numb. Oh, how I love her. 

As time went on, my mom and I became quite close, closer than most parents would ever allow between themselves and their children. We would hang out and I would haphazardly attempt to initiate some innocent form of foreplay, hinting to her that I would like to have some fun. She would oblige or deny me based on the circumstances we were in at the time, especially in public. Home was a different story, most of the time. Tucking me in before bedtime eventually became “fucking me in”. She gently used her fingers in the beginning, slowly graduating to phallic-shaped objects, and eventually to her collection of smaller sex toys. The first time was the least pleasurable as it accompanied her breaking my hymen. She did warn me that this would be the worst part about it. Even after a few tears, and some sobbing, I always ended up coming back for more. She would introduce them inside me gently, making sure I was well lubricated; offering countless nocturnal orgasms. 

Increasingly, my parents became more liberal about where and when they decided to engage in lascivious acts around the house. It was on a weekend, I remember, when my parents were on the couch watching a movie, me watching from the loveseat. I recall looking over and seeing my mom laying near his lap, stroking his cock casually, his eyes never leaving the screen. That is, until she started sucking him off, and not even trying to hide it. I was left halfway watching a movie and watching them. I couldn’t help but join in in my own manner. I shoved my hands down my pajama bottoms and began fingering myself. Their lewd loudness helped me in that I was able to finger my cunt as loudly as I wanted. In turn, I ended up with my pajama bottoms and panties wrapped around my ankles as my hips bucked upward while I fingered, rubbed, and squeezed my cunt into orgasmic submission while my mom ended up taking his cock up her ass. She squirted powerfully into the middle of the room, almost hitting the TV and spraying the coffee table with her ejaculate. I was dumbfounded at her ability, initially thinking she accidentally pissed herself due to being lost in pleasure. “Mmmnnn, Mom!” I cried out that time, cumming violently just a few feet away. 

While I was dropped off and picked up daily from school by my mother, the role of public education in my life had taken a turn for the worse one day when my teacher overheard a conversation topic I had been discussing with a classmate of mine. The topic was in reference to a hypothetical situation I heard a “friend” was in regarding seeing her parents have primal, uninhibited sex. Needless to say I was whisked away to the office so the school counselor could try her best at interrogating me; trying to have me spill more information about my “friend”. Had I not cleverly substituted a “friend” for myself, the school administration could have uncovered what my experiences were while at home, to all of our disadvantage. My mother was concerned enough that she took matters into her own hands and had me removed from the school soon thereafter and I was forced to take up my learning at home with her. She ended up quitting her job in order to make herself my tutor and full-time housewife, as well as a sexual mentor. 

It didn’t take me long to get used to the convenience of home schooling. I typically slept in a bit later than usual, took my time with my studies, go outside and play around the house if the weather permitted. The only downside is that I didn’t have any friends to talk to but my mom made up for that as I would usually help her with chores around the house and would then be rewarded with a bit of "afternoon delight" on some days. 

I did end up getting myself in trouble at some points. I would be left alone at home when my parents would decide to go out on occasion. On these nights, their absence left a void inside me and no matter how hard I tried, the void would soon fill me with an obscene level of horniness. I couldn’t think straight once they had been gone for about 30 minutes. My mind would race and my heart would start beating in my chest. All the thoughts of what I could do to myself made my pussy drool. By that time, I was about 12 or 13 and now budding in the chest. My little breasts didn’t do me justice in the beginning but I did enjoy tweaking, twisting, and pinching my nipples. I tried clothespins and other objects. It was fun, but I always thought about the next way to get off. 

I would sneak into my parents’ bedroom and at first just to look around. Looking led to snooping into their personal effects. I remember finding a pair of my father’s boxers in his hamper. I picked them up, examining the intimately acquainted piece of clothing, and let my curiousity lead me into further actions. I sniffed them briefly and felt the scent hit my nose for the first time. It was enough to make me jerk back from it, but I took another whiff, this time pushing the material right up against my nostrils. Fuck, that scent was strong. I pulled it away and felt my head begin to spin. It reeked but in a deviously pleasurable way. I put it against my nose again and took another deep whiff. I felt my body begin to burn from the inside, starting right between my legs, traveling up through my body. I tucked those boxers into my waistband and flipped my shirt over to hide it like I was shoplifting from a store. 

I managed to come across a not-so-hidden collection of sex toys. I pulled a few out and examined them. Some looked familiar, some manageably sized, while others looked like medieval torture devices. I came across a moderately sized dildo that had to have been about 6” in length. I laid upon their bed for several moments while I held it in my hands; looking at it, examining it, rubbing it up and down as I fantasized it being real and warm to the touch. I pressed the tip to my lips and practiced kissing and licking the head of it just as I had seen my mom do to my dad. There was no taste to the toy, just the textured rubber against my tongue. I pushed the veiny rubber length into my mouth and immediately felt a rush of “Oh my god. I’m so fucking perverted...” flowing through my brain. 

Obviously, this didn’t bother me terribly because I continued, pushing it deeper into my mouth until the tip tickled the back of my throat. I gagged a bit, pulling the toy away and attempted several more times. Each time I tested my abilities I felt more and more wet, thinking about my dad forcing his cock down my throat. I quickly pulled his boxers from my waistband and added them to the mix; taking the toy and pushing the toy through the fly of the boxers. I cupped the fake nuts through the scent-infused cotton fabric. This was the closest thing to my dad as I would get for now. 

I now had a new found sense of determination to throat the toy since the closer I would get to pushing it down my gullet, the more I could smell the scent of my dad’s… everything down there. I pushed hard until I sent myself into a gagging, coughing mess. Strangely, these coughs sent shivers up my spine as my cunt would flex hard with each heaving cough. With enough muscular movement like that, I was sure I could be one of those girls who could cum just from choking on a cock; my father’s cock nonetheless. I ended up stealing that toy as well as my dad’s boxers and stashed them in my room. 

About a week went by until I heard anything about it. I was destined for bed and my mom stopped me in the hallway leading to my bedroom and one of our bathrooms. She asked if I had seen something of hers and that I should probably know what it was had I actually seen it. I did my best to attempt to lie but living with parents who openly have sex in front of their children left little to be hidden. I tried to evade the question and ultimately denied ever having come in contact with it. She eyed me suspiciously and nodded as she turned around and went to her own room. I quickly hid in my own room and fretted about the situation lightly. How could she know I would be the one to take it…? Oh right… 

I laid in bed for about an hour until I could hear no sounds of activity that would indicate anyone being awake. I reached between my mattress and box spring and pulled the toy I had made with my dad’s boxers and my mom’s dildo. I yanked my panties aside, hearing a slight rip of the material; wow, I really wanted to stuff my cunt. I rubbed the shaft along my folds tenderly, my breathing becoming shallow and rapid. I couldn’t have been more than 5 minutes into my activity before my mom barged in and softly announced she had caught me. I was more surprised than anything; sitting there with her toy hanging halfway out of my cunt. “I caught you, you lying little bitch…” she said to me with a devious smirk on her face. 

I tried my best to explain the circumstance I was in now but to no avail. She approached me and clapped her hand over my mouth. “Don’t say another word. You want to play with mommy’s toys without her permission? Alright… Let’s play.” Those words began to make me nervous. What did she mean by that?! She took control of the dildo hanging out of my cunt, pushing it gently inside me, then pulling it all the way out. She knew how to tease me to no end. She pulled it out, this time placing it her mouth, easily throating the entire length, leaving copious amounts of saliva onto the rubber toy. 

She placed the head against my clit, rubbing in small circles while I began to moan into her hand still clamped against my mouth. My hands desperately grabbed the sides of the mattress when she shoved that cock inside me so deep and hard, I can still remember the pain of it. I cried out into her palm but she reassured me by saying, “If you want to play with us, you’re going to have to be able to take more than this…” 

My mind snapped immediately to what she said; “Play”? With them? 

Some tears began to well up in my eyes from the pain, shame, and embarrassment of the situation but my mom always knew how to take care of her daughter, even when she would act out. She removed her hand and pulled me by my hips to the edge of the bed until my butt was hanging off the edge a bit. She spread my slim legs apart and placed her lips just above my clitoris, letting her tongue _slowly_ work downward against my hood. 

I had barely started to sprout a few select pubic hairs unto which she commented, “Ohhhh. My baby is slowly but surely becoming a woman. Your dad is gonna love this.” She began to suckle against my clit, her tongue waving either way as my body began to melt into her lips’ embrace. This was completely new to me, just another way how my mother would continuously blow my mind. It didn’t take long for my orgasm to shoot off, my entire pelvic region of my body exploding with insurmountable pleasure as I shook and spasmed as if I was having a mild seizure. 

After that night, I felt the urge to seriously consider what my mom had said and found it best to follow her lead on things. One thing I learned was to not to lie to her, especially concerning her ‘precious’ collection of toys. The next few days were quiet between us all, but I came back around. I did ask my mom for her permission in using her toys. I guess she took it as a sign to get one for myself since she seemed possessive of her own collection. Lo and behold, she presented me with my own “rabbit” toy, the one that had all sorts of modes to it so I could flood my pussy with battery-powered pleasure at my own leisure and not have to interrupt her whenever I wanted some pleasure. 

It was wonderful. I would use it frequently, even when they were fucking on the couch in the living room. I would be nearby emulating the act as the subtle buzz and my moans slipped out between their noises. Over time, however, my desires grew insatiable as the battery powered toy just didn't have the same appeal as it once did. I found myself watching porn more often while trying to find something that could bring me to my knees with pleasure. Aside from my mother's abilities, I couldn't quite bring myself to the point of going cross-eyed with pleasure like my dad seemed to do for her. That's what I needed, a -real- cock. I was nervous to ask, however. How many girls at the age of 14 had to figure out how to ask her father if she could take a ride on his cock? Probably not many. 

I felt it best to bounce my questions off my mom first since we had a close relationship. So I decided to ask her everything I could about the topic. I started off smoothly by asking general questions, "So, when did you two meet?", "How long before you two started dating?" My mom gave me a couple curious glances at the random and semi-sudden interest I had. My mom was quite astute though and was adept at hiding the fact she knew more than she let on. 

"Are you going to keep beating around the bush, or are you going to ask me what you really want to know?" asked my mom with casual certainty of what I was going to inquire about. 

"Umm.. W-well.. What's sex like with dad?" I aske sheepishly. 

She began to laugh at my question and finally answered something along the lines of "Do you really need to ask?" 

"It's the most amazing thing ever.." She cooed, almost moaning in her reply. I looked at her with a jealous gaze, wanting fulfillment to her degree. She winked at me and got up to continue her chores, leaving me to stew in my curious, unanswered questions. 

We had finished dinner and I was excused to my room to where I immediately landed face flat onto my bed with longing desire. My cunt literally ached for attention. I slipped my hand between my legs, thrusting my fingers up and down my pubic mound and could not seem to extinguish the burning desire manually. I rolled over in a frustrated manner, throwing the battery laden toy across my room to listen to it clatter to the floor, batteries rolling everywhere. 

"Shit..." Just my luck. 

It wasn't more than a few moments later my mom came in asking what the commotion was. 

"What was that noise?? Did you break something?" She asked impatiently, her hands on her hips. 

Before I could answer, her eyebrows raised as she saw the toy and batteries laying on the floor in disarray. She sighed softly and knelt down to collect the components and set them aside. She sat beside me on my bed and placed her hand over my forehead gently, as if comforting me in some manner. After a few moments she left my room, but only briefly. She returned with less clothing, now only wearing a t-shirt normally worn to bed and her black panties. She reached right for my shorts, yanking them and my panties right off my long, slender legs. 

There I was, on my back with my mom between my legs again. I laid my arm across my eyes to blot out the light so I could focus my thoughts effectively. Her hands glided across my smooth, perfectly supple skin and arrived at the tender flesh of my inner thighs. Each touch made me huff and inhale sharply as she spread my legs wide. I could feel my lips spread as my legs parted, feeling the cool air make contact with my inner folds. 

"What a lovely little lady you are... My little lovemuffin." My mom would say to me softly, knowing it was my secret weakness. 

I shuddered in her grasp and rolled my hips against her touch, feeling her palm resting on my pubic mound. How I squirmed when she put her lips on me again, her tongue invading my labia and slipping up and down those sensitive folds. I was lost in the moment until I heard heavy footsteps coming toward my door and hearing the door open. 

My dad stood in the doorway behind me as I was faced the opposite direction with my mom on the opposite edge of the bed. I wanted to turn my head, but he was directly behind me so I laid my head down, looking at him upside down. My mouth hung agape as I now saw him standing there wearing nothing but his undershirt. His dick was the first thing that caught my eye. It looked huge and hard, yet it hung like it wasn't even excited yet. I bit my lower lip firmly as he stood there watching my mother and I. I couldn't keep my eyes transfixed on his massive cock for long since my mothers tongue was making me convulse uncontrollably. The next thing I know, I see that heavy set of nuts hanging above my head near the edge of the bed. He stroked his meat slowly and I swear I could see the veins on his shaft beginning to pulse as he now was fully erect. 

I couldn't believe I was about to taste my first cock; my dad's cock no less. My heart raced and my eyes were wide with anticipation and anxious excitement. He lowered his tip just enough that it rested right above my nose. I craned my neck up as much as I could and felt my nose bump against the hot shaft, right at his frenulum. My nose was the first spot on my body to touch that glorious shaft. The head was as big as my fist and the shaft was nearly as large as my forearm. I brought myself up and rested on my elbows as I pursed my lips to kiss the underside of that hot shaft. The smell alone made my head spin while I opened my mouth and extended my tongue to press against the soft yet firm texture of the skin of his cock. 

I pressed my face fully into his crotch, letting his heavy sack rest against my forehead momentarily while I shook my head side to side with a slow rhythm, feeling his hot shaft rubbing against my face and lips. I was content like this but I felt his hand grab the back of my head and pull me down to the bed. There I was, laying on my own bed, my head hanging off the side, looking directly up at his cock. He gripped himself, stroking his throbbing mast slowly as he poised it toward my mouth, rubbing and pushing the tip against my lips, prompting to me that I should open up wide. 

I did as I was expected to, opening my mouth until my jaw felt the stretch. My lips naturally curled over my teeth in order to protect him from my teeth, but it was no matter of compliance seeing as though once he pushed his huge tip into my mouth, my lips had no choice but to follow. "Oh my god... He's fucking my mouth..." I thought to myself, his swollen head sliding in. My lips felt stretched to a certain point, the pink of my lips disappearing from stretching so much. The taste was something to commit to memory, not to mention his musk as well. He slid in slowly, the flesh pushing my tongue down in my mouth while I tried to counter its advances by licking as much of it as I could. 

He cradled my head firmly and pushed himself in until I began to thrash with panic, flailing my limbs while my throat rejected the idea of anything that large being forced into it. He spoke to my mother but I was unable to decipher what was said other than hearing her reply of "Okay." I felt her body push against mine, holding my legs and wrists flat against the bed. I tested her bonds, seeing how tightly she was securing me only to be surprised with his next advance. He slid in rather slowly, but didn't stop where I began to flail last time. He held me tight as he forced his cock into my throat. As much as I could prepare myself mentally, his cock pushed right against my threshold of comfort and passed right through. My eyes went wide from his firm length slid right down my throat, possibly a few inches before he pulled out and left me panting and coughing. 

As much as I tried to resist, my mom was there keeping me stable on the bed. He thrust again, plowing so deeply into my throat that I felt like I was going to pass out from gagging so hard. In this moment, the gagging made muscles flex that I didn't know I could flex so hard. My cunt would strain to the point that it would spread and show itself off all on its own; like a pink, blossoming rose bloom. My mom was quick to address this as she mentioned aloud. "Mmm, I think she's gonna cum if you keep doing that..." She pressed her face directly to my slit and sucked lovingly on my throbbing clit. My dad held my hands down now and fucked my face again, leaving his throbbing cock halfway down my throat while I began to cum my brains out against my mom's face. My body was clenching and flexing out of my control. My pussy was exploding with pleasure that eclipsed the discomfort of having my throat brutally fucked for who knows how long, but my memory of that night fades after that. I seemed to have blacked out after cumming myself unconscious.


	2. Welcome home, Daddy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad comes home to a welcoming party, of sorts.

It was about this point in my life I recall becoming very close with my parents for many reasons; and in obvious ways. I was always hanging out with my mom when dad wasn’t around as my dad would travel for business a few times a year; maybe 2 or 3 weeks at a time. I may have occasionally bugged her but she really didn’t seem to mind the extra attention. We would enjoy ourselves for the most part, having plenty of fun in the meantime. It wasn’t always fun and games though. We commiserated on the fact of his absence and how we missed him dearly while abroad. Occasionally, due to our solitude, we even had our arguments and quarrels. Even still, out of everything that happened, we always made up in the end. My mom did have plans for me after all. 

On the nights we would expect his return; she would dress me up in something cute. Not to mention, it was usually tight and form-fitting. She would have me wait on my knees next to the door when my father would come home. Some would find that degrading, but I was more than happy to play the role. I felt prized in a sense. He would come through the door with his items in tow, glance down at me for a moment, and for the briefest duration, smirk at me. For a stoic man like him to show such affection drove me wild. I couldn't help myself when I was around him. My life revolved around making him happy, in all ways... 

He didn’t need to say anything. I was already there, taking care of his every need, initially with my mom's guidance. I'd remove his shoes for him, prop up his feet, and begin rubbing the soles. I would take the liberty as he laid his head back in comfortable enjoyment to lean in and smell his feet discreetly. It was a pungent odor that would have never appealed to me had it not belonged to him. Just the fact that it came from his body made me melt. To think that his manly byproducts were in my grasp sent shivers down my spine and culminated right between my legs. I didn't know -why- these thoughts and actions turned me on, they just DID. I couldn’t boil it down any further than that. 

I was still a bit reserved and shy, relatively, after the first time he fucked my face. I was a bit embarrassed to be around him for the next day or so. My experiences began to grow my courage, however. There was another instance where I was in my room for the evening while my mother happened to be out for a bit. I heard my dad arrive. I could tell it was him from the heavy thud of his steps and the clattering of objects like keys tossed onto the table and bags being tossed into a chair. I remained in my room upstairs, occasionally listening to the sounds coming from the living room as he turned the TV on. It sounded like the news, but it kept changing so I couldn’t tell. I delayed for a little while but I decided I would saunter down and make my presence known. You know, just in case he didn't know I was up there... 

I looked in my mirror briefly, taming a few flyaways on my sandy blonde head. I checked my shirt out and adjusted my form-fitting shorts I would generally wear for gymnastics. I lifted my shirt up to examine my breasts in the mirror. They were definitely beginning to develop, but when compared to my mom, I had nothing. Cupping them into the desirable shape didn't do much for me either. At that point I generally disregarded my 15-year-old chest as 'desirable'. I posed at a few more angles, sighed, and scoffed. I flipped my shirt down swiftly and left the room. 

I padded softly down the stairs and glanced to my right, over the banister. It took him no time at all to come home, get comfortable and lounge back on the couch with his cock in hand. My steps slowed a bit as his erect cock caught my attention as I rounded the landing with the curved bannister. My hunch was correct. My guess was he would be stroking himself, as he usually liked to do in my presence. Before I could say anything, he snapped his fingers and curled his index finger in my direction. He pointed at me, then to his swollen shaft. 

I gulped with anxious excitement and nodded, my mind blurted out the words "YES, SIR!!!!" loudly in my thought space. I walked briskly to the couch and settled right beside him as he immediately took my dainty hand and placed it just below the thick glans with my palm on the top side. My heart felt like it was racing to its capacity and I felt a bit lightheaded in the moment. It didn’t help that I could smell the scent emanating from his cock as I sat beside him. He leaned himself back and adjusted to get a bit more comfortable and gave me a nod that meant "Go ahead." I didn't need any other convincing. 

I got onto the couch, hands and knees to his left and squeezed my lips around the thick tip and suckled obediently while my hand stroked up and down; gently grazing my skin against his length. I could hear slight grunts of approval emanate from him which only served to increase my efforts to please him. My left hand cupped and fondled his heavy balls, full of the seed that I grew to love and crave; just like mom taught me. I moaned when he pushed down on the back of my head, forcing me to lift my butt so he could slide his masculine hand down the back of my shorts. I could feel his dense fingers reaching and groping at my smooth ass. He squeezed and groped my young mounds, parting them slightly until his fingers found their way to my leaking twat. I had already left a soaking wet spot in the crotch of my shorts. His hand pushed the material down my legs to my knees as he pulled my right cheek aside, letting his fingers explore my trembling hole. I couldn't help but cry out in ecstasy against the upper half of his cock while I attempted to pleasure it with my entire being. 

He rubbed his fingers around, spreading my wetness until there was barely any friction. When he’d press against my clit softly, my spine would shiver. He’d slide his finger in slowly, introducing it gently to my young cunt. My canal hugged and contracted against it, acting of its own accord due to his stimulus. Different spots inside definitely had different effects but any sudden string of movements would have me squealing with pleasure. I began to pant between sessions of trying to throat him deeper, just trying to... 

The sound of keys rattling and the lock turning sounded faint over our actions but was still audible. My mom came through the door and swung around as she shut it, not yet seeing what was taking place. I froze for a moment, not really knowing how to explain this situation but thankfully I didn’t have to. My dad suddenly forced me deeper and deeper until I pushed up. He let me escape as I gasped and sputtered. This caught my mom’s attention as she turned and let out a gasp of her own, also in a slightly surprised manner. "Honey, I thought we were going to wait until later tonight to do this..." She addressed us and I honestly couldn’t tell if she was speaking to me or dad because her and I did indeed have a plan to double team him. 

I sat there with a bit of spit and pre mixed dangling from my chin. I shrugged softly and was about to answer when he offered his tip again. I couldn’t neglect my duties. I opened my mouth, tongue out as he guided it back in. My throat flexed as I sucked him down deeply once before pulling my head up, my lips dragging along his shaft before they popped off of it like an airtight seal. I groaned with exasperation, lust, need, and general impatience. "I just... couldn't wait any longer." I could hear my mother sigh from the doorway. She dropped her things on the side table and come directly to the couch to join in. 

My mom placed herself between my father’s legs and he pulled me up on top of him by my legs, my pink slit now in his face. Now facing down toward his haft, my mother putin her work with his heavy, swollen nuts. He grasped himself for me, steadying that huge cock for me to slide my lips around again. This was quite enjoyable for me, more comfortable even and I would shake considerably when I could feel his hot breath between my legs. I was wondering if he was poised to... *GASP* “MmmmMMmMmmmmm!" He slid his tongue right up between the lips of my dripping cunt. He fucking tasted me! In a matter of a few moments, my own father was plunging his tongue deeply into my sweet sex. My chasm quivered and convulsed collectively around his swirling tongue, my entire body spasming with undeniable pleasure and lust. I was trying to force his cock as far as it could possibly go down my throat. He deserved this of me at the very least! 

I was trying my best, choking and gagging while I glanced at my lovely mother while she connected her lustful gaze with mine. She had one of his balls in her mouth entirely, having to use her hands to assist the remaining testicle into her mouth. She looked up at me, pubic hair sprouting from between his scrotal skin and her lips, shifting her head around to tug at his sack. I could see her cheeks bulging on all sides; that’s how thick and round his nuts were. I would pull off momentarily, gasping loudly and attempting to wipe the tears from my eyes as well as the sloppy strands of saliva and phlegm from my lips that connected him and me 

I was given somewhat of a breather but his hand on the back of my head was a sure signal that my break was over. He was such a brute, not giving me any warning as he forced his cock right back into my face, the tip plunging into the abyss of my esophagus for the countless time. I couldn't breathe, my throat hurt, his rock-hard cock forced through the innards of my neck and I loved every fucking second of it. It was all worth the pain and the discomfort to hear him moan so loud and grunt so deeply. I knew this sound well. I knew that meant he was about to cum. 

My eyes could barely stay focused, that was until he immediately grabbed the back of my head with both hands and started pounding my mouth. His groans and thrusts intensified until his finale. My hands slapped against the outside of his thighs as he growled out, “Guaahhhhhghhh”. My shoulders heaved forward and my pupils constricted in an instant once I could feel his thick, gelatinous seed immediately flood my throat. His cock expanded and throbbed violently. I could feel his muscles straining to expel every drop of seed from him, which left me gurgling violently. It didn’t take long for the eruption to explode from my nostrils. I gagged, hoping to not aspirate and choke on his seed out of respect as none of it should ever go to waste. 

In the moment, I accidentally splattered my mother with the cum I couldn't hold down, heaving and cumming in unison with him as his tongue swirled in and around my folds. I could feel everything down there strain so violently; thankfully I never got a hernia in the process. She suckled lovingly on his orbs as he came, moaning deeply with him in shared pleasure. My mom let his pulsating balls slip out of her mouth, slowly emerging from the embrace of her full lips with a sloppy smack when they arrived between his legs. She moaned from her own orgasm. I could hear fingers sloshing inside her cunt while on her hands and knees. She squirted messily in her pants, not even having bothered to take them off this whole time. I pulled his spent, yet still throbbing shaft from my mouth, a large glob of cum spilling as I did. 

Meanwhile, I coughed deeply as my airways attempted to regulate, gasping for air while collapsing down upon him. After a few moments, still laying upon him, I felt a hand pull my leg up and over, flipping me onto my back. It was my dad pulling myself off of him. He stretched and groaned, culminating in a large sigh of relief. He sat up and looked around; probably seeing me laying there a mess. He smiled and patted my head, ruffling some of my hair in the process. My cunt reflexively clenched at his touch to the top of my head; just a touch, that’s all it took from him. He got up and headed off to another room as my mom weakly stood and walked slowly upstairs to change her clothes as well. I just laid there for a while, realizing I was smiling to myself. I rolled over and nuzzled into the couch, it smelled like him still. I had come to a firm conclusion: I was in love with my father AND his cock. 


	3. Training with Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom and daughter prepare themselves for future activities.

I remember standing nude in the mirror of the upstairs bathroom many times. I would strike different poses, admiring certain feminine features while scorning others. My somewhat-golden hair ended just below my shoulders. It was a thick head of hair, just like everyone else in my family; one shower would clog the drain if I wasn't mindful of my locks. I would look up close at my facial features and then slowly scale out, backing away from the mirror with my attention on my body. I would attempt a few suggestive poses I had seen plenty of times on TV and in music videos. While running my hand through my hair and my other hand on my hip, I would bite my lower lip and thrust softly with my hips. Watching my pubic region gyrate would excite me, just from moving my body in such a manner. This was exciting and all, that is until I would decide to press my breasts together between my arms. 

One of my biggest complaints was that I was on the smaller end of the spectrum of breast size. My bust DID protrude from my chest, for that I was grateful, but comparing my chest to my mother's was a futile attempt. My mom's chest was bountiful, voluptuous, beautiful... I think she was stuffing her 34DD's into a D cup and I was considering stuffing tissues into my meager 30B bras, or a sports bra, depending on what I had in the dresser. 

With some luck I could successfully hold an object of moderate weight between them as if it were a test of ability and worth I dedicated myself to. I admired her breasts just like I admired everything else about her, but I was old enough at this point I decided to make myself into my own version of my mother rather than emulating her completely. I do recall saying "I'm a teenager now, Mom. No need to treat me like a child anymore" quite a bit back then. 

I took a hard look in the mirror, affirming to myself that I was desired, wanted, lusted after. 

“Who better to prove it to me than my dad?" I would mentally resolve. 

Thanks to my mother's habits and practices, I made sure my features were always looked after and cared for. My hair was always clean and washed, smelling of a certain scent my mother hinted was my father's favorite. My skin was lightly coated every night with a personal mixture of oil and lotion. My makeup, while not extremely complicated, took about half an hour in the mornings with touchup sessions throughout the day as needed. Once my pubes began to sprout, I would make sure I was neatly trimmed and shaved, leaving a small little "runway" thanks to my mom’s preferences. My mom left a little hair as well, just a small patch above her clitoris that would tickle my nose when I would go down on her. 

My mornings consisted of a ritual of sorts. I would wake up about seven or so, put on a quick ensemble to go for a quick run, return to shower, primp, and prepare for the day. Breakfast consisted of whatever my mother had that morning. I let her diet creep into my schedule and now I consumed the carefully selected assortment of food that she said kept her looking so spectacularly, especially for dad. I even began to take her selection of vitamins, about 4 or 5 capsules in a day, ranging from fish oil to multivitamin supplements. I didn't mind the regimen, it kept some semblance of normalcy in my life at the time, or what I thought was normal. 

I remember when my mother added another pill to my regular doses of vitamins; a non-descript, small, white pill with no markings or identifiers. I wasn’t necessarily sure what it was but when asked she would smile and nod back to me. "Don't you worry, hun. You'll thank me for it later..." she would say with a wink while taking special care to keep her supply hidden and her source obscure. I trusted her judgement and believed in her desire to keep me at optimal levels of health and sanity. I had no further questions. 

That summer, my dad had to leave for several days on another business trip. I found myself spending a lot more time with my mother as she was also not occupied by her daily duties around the house or toward my dad. We would spend most nights chatting or watching things on TV until one or both of us fell asleep, but we still enjoyed each other's company in other ways as well. 

One particular night I had fallen asleep on the couch and was awoken by my mom yanking my pajama bottoms from my legs. I woke bewildered, until I realized what she was trying to do. I obliged by taking off my shirt and spreading my legs wide for her, my hands behind my knees. She gasped softly while she watched me shiver slightly as she would drag her nails down my flanks while traveling back up my belly and then all the way down to my mound. She knew how to press all of my buttons. She began to twirl and toy with my trimmed pubic hair; first with her fingers, then with her lips and tongue, leaving me panting with lust and excitement as she teased my erogenous zones. I had already soaked the couch thanks to her. 

She didn't dive inside me with her fingers or tongue this time. This time she produced a purple, double-ended dildo she had conveniently obtained from her collection. She rubbed the cock-shaped tip of one end against my soaked gash, coating my labia with my already excessive wetness. She liberally applied her own saliva to the toy after having throated the same end and then began my slowly inserting it inside me. 

My lips puckered and let out and “Ooooohhh~” as it spread me open. My back arched and my legs widened with my hands now clenching my thighs tighly. She pushed it nearly 5 inches of it inside me, just a little over half of its total length. She gently slid it in and out of me until she pushed as much of it inside me that would fit without me yelping out in pain. "Oh...FUCK!!" I gasped, throwing my head back as she pushed it in a little further each time. I had shoved toys inside me plenty of times and I knew how much I could handle, but it was always enjoyable when my mom would train me beyond my comfort zone. She knew I could handle more than I thought. 

“You threw your head back again... We should work on that.” My mother cautioned. 

I nodded, feeling a little sheepish at the realization. Normally, throwing your head back meant you were enjoying it. However, mom instructed me that it meant giving up on the challenge: the challenge being how much my cunt could take without throwing my head back in pain. Mom would train me to look directly into her eyes when she fucked me, stretching me with assorted toys and objects; all for the sole purpose of making sure daddy was able to fit inside without causing me too much pain. 

Mom sat back for a moment to admire her work, watching my slick cunt twitching with the rubber cock hanging out of me. She played with the other end of the toy, wrapping her lips around it and beginning to suck on it. It was new to me to see my mom sucking a purple cock from my point of view. It looked like she was sucking my cock; that is if I ever had a cock jutting out of my vagina and I certainly didn’t mind that perspective. Here's to those perverted fantasies of mine. 

My mother pulled me by my hips toward her face, throating the toy and feeling it press deeper into my slit as she did so. She swallowed it and moaned with me while I watched her throat the toy that acted as my "cock". It would be amazing if I could have cum down her throat; just like dad would want me to. I rolled my hips with her movements, thrusting my filled cunt into her mouth that wrapped around the toy. We both took our fair share of the toy and she managed to throat it easily enough seeing that she was able to kiss my cunt with her lips wrapped around the toy. 

She orally dismounted the toy and panted loudly; a few strands of saliva being flung in the process. Once she caught her breath, she stood up in front of me, pushing my legs further back than I had been holding them. My ankles were linked behind my head now as stepped toward me, now straddling my exposed cunt. She leaned forward placing her hands on my calves while her relatively huge tits swung freely in front of my face. I stared at them in a hypnotic state while she reached back, pulling the exposed end of the toy up to her entrance and slowly lowering her hips onto it. I could feel the toy push into me now in a different way; now fucking the opposite end of the dildo already inside me, bouncing up and down on it as I drew one of her breasts toward my mouth so as to suck upon her firm nipple. She smiled, looking down at me in maternal approval: she's such a goddess. 

She put her hands around my throat gently, holding herself steady while slightly squeezing. She would change angles and speed depending on our erotic moans. Our wet cunts made a rhythmic slapping sound that filled the room; dotted with outbursts and cries of lust and pleasure. 

"Come on, honey... Let's cum together." She hissed encouragingly between panting from each thrust of her hips into mine. 

I was already ahead of her, feeling my toes curling above my head as I spread my legs wider, her wet cunt slammed against mine, forcing the textured toy deep into both of us. As we both slid up and down the shaft, my clit would grind against hers and soon I found myself groaning and mumbling incoherently as I let go of my motor skills. I gave into the tidal wave of an orgasm crashing on top of me, as I had the tendency to do when she would make me cum so hard. 

For all the time Dad was away, we made up for it in our ways. There was another night where she had just gotten into the shower and took it upon myself to join her. She obliged, making room for me, chatting as we both cleaned ourselves casually in front of each other. However, after a few minutes I made the move on her. I reached around and grabbed her soapy breasts generously. I couldn't help but love the sounds she made, moaning cutely as I massaged them. 

"Mmm. Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?" She asked, pushing her butt back against my hips. 

I nodded silently, slowly sliding a hand down between her legs then up to her ass, lovingly caressing that area until it felt right to slide a finger up inside her. She shuddered with pleasure and moaned, reaching her hand behind to embrace me closer. "Try putting it in my ass. Don’t neglect mommy’s other hole." She instructed, looking back over her shoulder at me with pure lust. 

I did not have much experience with assplay; on myself or others, but I figured it would be the best time to learn. She spread her legs and reached back, pulling her firm cheeks apart for me as she exposed her tight, perfectly pink asshole. I pushed my index finger gently against it, feeling the tight ring of muscle tense and relax in order to slowly suckle my fingertip in. I watched with baited excitement as she writhed and moaned as my finger disappeared inside, easily accommodating it and settled quickly 

“Now the next one...” she calmly instructed, guiding my ring finger to join the first, inside her ass for the first time. This process continued until I had all 4 of my fingers of my right hand inside, slowly turning it clockwise as my mom’s pulsating asshole tightly clenched against me. She whimpered softly, giving me the signal to include my thumb and proceeded to slide my entire fist inside. Once my fist had cleared it felt like her asshole was sucking my wrist. She let out a deep guttural moan, “God... it’s as thick as your dad...” she groaned, adjusting her footing and pushing her ass out as if trying to take my fist deeper. She had me fisting her ass properly now as I watched my hand pump in and out slowly. Her pink ring had surprisingly relaxed and was able to take my fist fairly easily now; she was a pro, of course. LI couldn’t believe how tight and warm she was inside as I watched. I smiled and enjoyed the sight, wondering if that’s how it felt for my dad’s cock. 

Now being fist-fucked by her own daughter, my mom took it upon herself to plunge her own ring and middle fingers into her cunt deeply and briskly. The sloshing sounds her fingers made were beyond her normal levels of wetness and it wasn’t long before she wailed out loud, furiously rubbing her gushing cunt as her cum splashed against my legs in several powerful jets. He ass clenched to my hand desperately in the throes of her deep, anal orgasm. She reached out wildly and grabbed the shower curtain in surprise as I leaned forward slightly with her, her entire bottom half shaking wildly as her orgasm rumbled through her body. 

She sunk down to her hands and knees, pulling forward to signal I could remove my hand. I watched with intent as her slightly agape asshole winked, eventually attempting to return to its usual size. She turned and held me firmly for a moment, "Phew... I think I squirted." I nodded to her, confirming what I thought she was referring to. "I think so... Can you teach me?" I asked with naïve curiosity. I had experienced my fair share of orgasms, but seemingly nothing close to what she could accomplish, especially when she squirted. I almost felt jealous she could feel that good; granted, I had not yet experienced squirting for myself. 

She looked back at me with that usual smirk on her face she reserved for me when she was up to naughty things, "Well, I can't guarantee anything, but we can try." 

I had never been terribly curious about anal since the time I had tried to punish my ass with a smaller model of cock-shared toy. It was an awkward, uneventful, and rather unenjoyable experience. It was at this point I realized I didn’t know what I was doing because mom's thumb slipped in slowly with little to no effort. 

I breathed heavily and listened as she coached me, "Just relax, dear... You're about to pinch my thumb off... Just take it nice and easy." She always knew how to calm my nerves. 

I placed my arms on the shower wall and laid my head against my forearms as I left my rear jutting out in her direction, focusing on the new sensations. Her thumb would slide its way in and out of my even-tighter asshole. She brought her other hand between my legs to slowly massage my clit in circular motions. I was getting into it and clearly beginning to enjoy myself as I spread my legs a bit more, as much as the shower would allow to offer more of my myself to her. 

She transformed her rubbing into gentle fingering. I could feel her graceful movements inside me, now having fingers in both of my holes simultaneously. She pressed against my vaginal walls, squeezing the floor of my cunt between her sets of invading fingers much to my delight. It was a new sensation I could definitely get used to. 

She had me quivering as I felt my knees weaken when she expertly sent me into another string of orgasms, fresh from her fingertips. Her hands worked in amazing ways, making me feel things I had never felt before. My hand instinctively clasped over my mouth as to not make too much noise while I sung out my extended orgasm as it melted into a cry of pleasure, praising her abilities. Now I was the one panting and huffing as her fingers slid out of me and began rubbing my body up and down. She hugged me close to her, enjoying the feel of her soft, wet skin against my back. “Not this time, love. I think you’ll get the hang of it soon.” she cooed, consoling my failed attempt at squirting. I smiled, nuzzling against her as I turned the showerhead toward us to finish up. 


	4. Becoming a daddy's girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lucky daughter gets a birthday surprise.

Only a few weeks later, my birthday fell on the same day my dad was slated to arrive home from a 2 week trip. He called my mom in the afternoon and mentioned that we should be prepared for his arrival in a few hours. In the span of those two hours, we made a dash for the bathrooms; both of us scrambling around each other cleaning, primping, and prettying up. This time I had decided to go with a smoky eye shadow and eye liner and put on a short skirt to impress the man of the house. I checked myself in the mirror diligently, plucking some short fly-aways and yanking a few eyebrow hairs, all while admiring the shading work of my makeup.

I was ready for tonight!

To be honest, I didn’t have a clue to what we were doing as my parents had not even hinted of any special plans leading up to today. However, not one to be too impatient, I kept quiet about it. I did always love a nice surprise. My mom revealed herself after almost 2 hours of being locked in her bathroom. She appeared with similarly smoky eyes, deep red lipstick, wearing a black top that was very revealing and a short skirt revealing even more than me.

Birthdays were never a huge celebration around our household. My parents simply held a singular gift exchange and a "Thank you" between each other; this was usually the case for me as well. I would be presented with a card and some money or a gift I had requested previously. However, this didn’t mean it wasn’t a special day. My parents had always made sure of that.

My heart skipped a beat and I found myself like an eager puppy once I heard a car door slam outside from the direction of our driveway. My mom heard this too and preemptively made her way to the door to look out the peephole. She fanned her fingers out excitedly, "Your father's home!" she announced with glee, opening the door to greet him as he came in with his day bag slung over his shoulder. We both smiled widely, both so happy to see him. We flung our arms around him while she doted, asking him a series of questions in rapid succession that revolved around his enjoyment while on his trip. He responded stoically, making little conversation of the trip he was on, but his warm smile toward us let us know he was happy to be back home with his “lovely ladies”.

After some simple birthday pleasantries and a nice meal downtown, we came back home and spent the remainder of the evening watching a movie until it was fairly late. I was under the influence of minor fatigue, as well as a few sips from my mom’s adult beverage, when I began to drift off on the couch. Adjustments and rustling would rouse me only momentarily until my head would begin to droop again.

I woke gradually to find my shorts pulled down my legs with my mom’s hand softly caressing between them. I could hear the smacking sound of lips and tongue on the other side of the couch and observed my surroundings, not knowing how long I had been asleep for. I observed beside myself and could see my parents making out on the couch in the glow of the TV. My mom was stroking my dad’s already dripping cock with her left hand while softly rubbing my slit with her right. I closed my eyes suddenly, making it seem like I was still out for the moment but let out a slight, sleepy moan. I could hear them whisper between sessions what sounded like them sucking each other's tongues. For the most part, I couldn’t make out most of the words, except for ...

“Do you think she’s ready”?

I felt my mom stand up from the couch and felt her tenderly pull my shorts off completely. I didn’t feign sleep any longer as I “awoke” to this.

“Mmmn..Mom?” I asked sleepily.

“Shhh.. No need to move, love. Just relax.” she said, caressing me softly as she moved to my opposite side, now placing me between them on the couch. She nuzzled against me and kissed my cheek, prompting me to turn my face to meet her lips with mine. We kissed passionately for a few moments while she wiggled out of her pants, slowly kicking them off to the side before breaking our kiss which left me panting softly. Before I could make use of my other hand, I felt my father grasp it, moving to place it on his currently throbbing dick. It made me melt when he did that, making a silent statement that that's where my hand belonged; my duty to please him as he desired.

He lounged back on the couch, placing his hands behind his head, looking as comfortable and relaxed as could be. I slowly stroked his magnificent cock with my left hand for a few moments before turning to crawl up to it. As usual, I had soaked myself and left a giant wet spot on the couch where I was sitting. My mom followed me, caressing my cute behind while she teased me ever so slightly. I obediently positioned my lips at the crown of his tip, kissing and licking the slit that leaked his pre liberally while my mom spread my labia with her thumbs and tongued me from behind, causing my back to arch and bow with delight. I toyed with his balls gently yet playfully. I loved seeing his cock so hard, knowing I had the ability to do this to him and leave him throbbing at full mast. His soft exhales and grunts of pleasure only drove me to take him further.

Just as I was about to take in as much as I could into my mouth, my mom hooked her arms up under mine, suddenly pulling me back against the warmth of her bare chest. She tugged me further until my back was against her belly, her breasts resting just above my head. She spread my legs open as I watched my dad slowly transition from being relaxed back with hands behind his head to crawling toward me like a lust-hungered animal; his heavy length swaying beneath him. I was totally exposed to my him at this point and was sure he could see everything, though not that I minded. I felt like he could do anything to me at this point and I would love every minute of it. My heart raced as I saw him draw closer and my mind raced at what I thought was about to happen.

I let my hands rest on my raised legs, just below where my mom's hands held behind my knees. I licked my lips while he leaned forward, stroking his shaft slowly, a clear strand of precum dripping from the huge head. The head of it was slightly darker shade of flesh than his shaft was and I could see the veins bulging all around it clearly. He was hung like none other and I had seen my fair share of cocks on the internet too. He must have had an 8-9 inch cock and about 2 inches in diameter at the most if I had to guess. It was fatter in the middle and tapered slightly as it came to the tip.

My mom spread me wide, rubbing my pussy softly and even going so far as to spread me for him while he gripped his thick base and guided it up to my trembling pink entrance. He toyed with me, rubbing his tip up and down my folds and lightly slapping the underside of his heavy shaft right down on my clit which in turn made me flinch softly while yelping. My eyes began to widen as he slid the entirety of his shaft against my slit and watched it side over my pubic region, and past my belly button. This was it: this was how deep his cock could go inside me. I ogled the comparison of size of him and me, worried if he went too fast that I would be impaled or something. Physically speaking, unless he were to push it right through my cervix and up into the depths of my uterus, there was no way his entire cock would fit inside me. It was so big, seeming even bigger now that I was in this particular position and the suspense left me unable to think straight. I bit my lower lip and looked up at him longingly, lovingly even, with a hint of apprehension. I gave him a nod that silently meant "I hope I didn't bite off more than I could chew."

He moved himself into position and placed his shaft into alignment. My body jolted at the first moment of contact as his tip pushed into me slowly. Up to this point, he kept slipping out; my hole not even allowing any of him in yet. He made a few repeated attempts, prodding and poking at it until he placed his hands on either side of my slit, spreading my lips uncomfortably wide. I could feel him now while his tip slowly began stretching me wide open. I could feel the skin of my labia being sucked in as well on account of how big he was. He’d have to pull back and push in, just a bit further each time. It was a slow progression, but each time he pushed, I could feel my little hole stretching wider. I bit my lip firmly and raised my arms, securing my fingers around the back of her neck with my head now nestled right between her breasts. She cheered me on subtly, "It looks sooo tight. That's it, love. Just relax, you're doing great." I winced a few times at the occasional discomfort but he would remedy it momentarily by rubbing his tip around my folds while dropping a wad of his spit in to rub it in; how savage. It was so sexy to watch him perform.

After a few minutes he thrust rather firmly, me yelping out in pain and discomfort this time. My cries did little to dissuade him but he did pull out, now having slid his tip inside successfully. I placed my hand down against my stretched hole to soothe the minor pain and returned the hand to my view to realize I was bleeding just a tiny bit. I had never experienced this until now but once my mom witnessed the same, she let out a soft hum, "Would you like to stop?”  
I immediately shook my head, “No, no.. I'm alright, just stings a bit...”

She nodded, smooching the top of her head “It's okay, darling. You just have to push through the pain, trust me." My mom consoled me and I did indeed trust her and gave a second, reluctant nod to my father who was already adjusting my hips for his second major attempt. He pushed harder this time around, making me wince and grunt with each push as his thick cock forced my inner walls to mold to his size and shape. All the while, I held my head up, not allowing myself to throw my head back in pain and defeat. Instead, I tried to see how much of himself had disappeared inside me. I watched him as he paid attention to his cock, turning his head slightly from time to time as he seemed like he was admiring the work he was performing on me. My mom did mention that he was "a few inches in" at this point and he began to pull out and push in with less friction than initially. At this point it felt better, pleasurable even, while I displayed this sentiment by spreading my ass and moaning for him.

His cock lumbered in and out slowly, my wetness saving the experience by coating his shaft with an essential layer of lubrication that provided more and more pleasure, although I'm sure his constantly leaking pre had something to do with it as well. He would pull out and It felt like if he were to pull out too quickly, he could possibly yank my vagina inside out on account of how tight it was. I could literally feel the pulse in his cock when it would rest motionless inside me. I think at one point, my heart rate matched with his as I could feel my insides clench and pulse synchronously. My clit began to throb at just the thought of how filled I was with his cock resting deep in my cunt. It was a primal feeling, to have my dad fucking me, to have the same appendage that created me now filling me beyond capacity.

His motions became quicker and his hips moved with emphasis as we both settled into a comfortable rhythm. My moans and cries of ecstasy were a testament to my enjoyment of this taboo act of fucking. My mom began to grope my breasts, squeezing at my budding chest and pinching my nipples on occasion. To no one's surprise, I loved having that done and although I was secretly ashamed of my inferior size, the sensation of my nipples being pinched and tugged only fueled my building pleasure. I could feel my entire canal being filled and from what I could see, he was only a little more than halfway inserted. The girth is what I remember the most. I had never felt so ‘stuffed’ in such a way; the best way I can describe it.

At one point, he thrust into me so deeply that I could see it pushing out from my tummy. My belly gently distended from his cock poking THROUGH my petite body. My mother poked and prodded that area on my midriff as he would poke out from inside, "What a lovely little bulge you've got... Can you see your father's cock there?" She asked me in a casual manner. To my amazement, I was unable to say anything. Instead I merely nodded and looked up to her with wide eyes, astonished by this experience. He thrust shallowly, pulling his length out, letting my hole gape momentarily, then would fill me up fully.

His pace quickened and eventually I felt an intense pressure building up until my eyes rolled into their sockets and I began to cum harder than ever before. I probably looked like I was possessed as I began to moan incoherently and spasm uncontrollably. Whenever he would pull out all the way, I could feel my gaping cunt clench tightly to nothing until he shoved his throbbing dick all the way back in. My pussy was essentially stroking his cock, begging it to release its thick seed. My mother held me firmly as she commentated on my orgasm to my father, essentially cheering him on for fucking me into pure bliss.

I could hear his grunts quicken and amount to a final growl of orgasmic release as my mom coaxed him, my dad cumming inside me. A strong, powerful series of throbs emanated from his engorged shaft and I could only imagine how much cum he was pouring into me; so fucking deep. My cervix was surely drowning in cum by this point and the sensations only served to extend my prolonged orgasm, possibly even upgrade it to a second once I felt it begin to throb beyond what I had felt previously.

I felt like I was glowing while my parents huddled over me in the moment. My mother wiped a few beads of sweat from my forehead and craned her neck down to peck me there. “Happy Birthday, lovebug.” she cooed. I panted from beneath, but was otherwise silent in the moment. I had been so wrapped around my dad, literally and figuratively, that it just now dawned on me that he had just filled me. My dad had just emptied his entire load in my biologically primed, fertile body. I laid in thought and came to the realization I didn't have any protection and neither did he. He worried not, however. He pulled himself out slowly and pecked me in the same spot my mom did before getting up and heading off to clean up; my cunt clenched when he did.

With my mom no longer embracing my legs, I pulled an article of clothing off the floor and wiped it against my leaking slit. I surveyed the effects of what had taken place and sheepishly asked my mom, "Should... we have used protection?" I felt like thoughts of becoming pregnant were starting to stir in my brain and the consequences that came with it. How could I be the only responsible one here? Had they not thought this through?

My mom laughed softly and I felt a bit annoyed that she would trivialize my fears. "It's perfectly fine. You're not going to get pregnant. I've been slipping you birth control pills for the last few weeks..." That was the nondescript pill she slipped into my morning regimens. Once I put it together, I smiled and wiped the apprehension from my mind. At that point I felt a bit stupid for not having made the connection but I was not destined to know otherwise. I let out a huge sigh of relief and gave another sheepish smile to her, feeling quite giddy. To be honest, I think it was most likely the realization I was now able to fuck my dad freely and as much as I wanted! All in all, I’d say that birthday was pretty memorable.


End file.
